


Taking a Break

by Halmaithor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Madeline's Halloween Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 09:04:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21224054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halmaithor/pseuds/Halmaithor
Summary: Prompt: Pumpkins.Halloween is quiet, hunt-wise. Sam decides that he and Dean deserve a break.Part of the Halloween Challenge organised by Madeline at deansleather.tumblr.com





	Taking a Break

‘Huh.’

‘What?’ They were driving home after wrapping up a case in Minnesota, and Dean had been busy thinking about how he’d get all the ectoplasm off the upholstery (and yeah, of _course_ he was gonna clean up his baby before he cleaned up himself), when Sam broke the silence and caught his attention.

‘Nothing, it’s just… you know what day it is?’

‘Uh… Thursday?’

‘Well, yeah, but I mean – it’s October 29th. Nearly Halloween.’

‘Well, that’s good,’ said Dean, and he meant it. Ironically, the number of cases always went down at Halloween - you’d think it’d be the other way around, but after all these years, the pattern was unmistakeable. Maybe the monsters all took a little time off to celebrate their holiday. ‘What’s your point? You planning on crashing a party?’

Sam chuckled. ‘Not exactly. You looking forward to your regular sugar coma?’

‘Any kind of coma will do, man. I’m wiped.’ It’d been a hard month – a lot of the cases had been far from home, and most of them hadn’t gone nearly as well as they’d hoped.

‘Yeah, I hear ya.’ And that was that – they drove the rest of the way in silence, the only sounds the purr of the engine and the quiet music trickling from the stereo. Dean went back to wondering whether holy water would be any better at getting the goo off than the regular stuff he used on the seats, and didn’t notice how Sam’s expression went from merely pensive to scheming.

***

The next morning, Sam managed to get up, run his errands, and get back home again before Dean had even opened his eyes. The ghost had thrown Dean around a lot more, and he’d seemed barely conscious as he stubbornly removed the ectoplasm from his precious car. (Sam was sure it could have waited till morning, but knew a lot better than to try and convince his brother of that.)

When Dean finally emerged, bleary-eyed and heading straight for the coffee, Sam had already hidden all the supplies he’d bought. Most of the stuff was in his bedroom, but the overflow was in a basement room they rarely had a reason to use. Coffee made, Dean plodded back out into the hallway – presumably back to his bedroom, or maybe the living room. Sam quickly finished his lunch and headed the other way. If he wanted to be ready in time, he had to start as soon as possible.

By two o’clock in the morning, he was done, and went to bed with a self-satisfied smile on his face.

***

When Dean got up the next morning, he opened his door to find a manically smiling orange face looking up at him. After a brief moment of confusion, he rolled his eyes, kicked the jack o’ lantern to one side and headed down the hallway, thinking about how October 31st was the perfect day to have candy for breakfast –

When he reached the living room, he stopped in his tracks. There were carved pumpkins absolutely _everywhere_ – sitting on the table, filling up what space there was on the shelves, piled in the corners…

Well, this explained why he’d barely seen Sam yesterday.

Feeling a little bewildered by the sheer number of them, he went through to find that the library had had the same treatment (though he noticed Sam had kept them away from the shelf with the rarest books, the nerd), as had the kitchen – though the main counter was also stocked with a respectable pile of junk food. Some of the pumpkins were smiling, some were frowning, and a few just had simple windows cut out. (Dean got the feeling that time had become a factor near the end of Sam’s process.)

‘Morning,’ said Sam, appearing in the doorway with a nonchalant expression, which shifted into a grin as Dean looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

Dean gestured around them. ‘What’s all this?’

‘You do remember what day it is, right? Thought it’d be kind of obvious.’ He was clearly enjoying the impact he’d made.

‘All right, smartass, you know what I mean - most people don’t rob an entire farmer’s market to decorate. Since when do you even like Halloween?’

Sam shrugged. ‘It’s grown on me. Any time of the year when our jobs get a little easier is worth celebrating, right?’ He came into the kitchen and began making himself breakfast. ‘I figured we deserved a break.’

Dean smiled, shaking his head. ‘Well, I’m all for that. What are you thinking – find some crappy horror movies to watch?’

‘Way ahead of you. I vote _‘Die Hard Dracula.’_’

‘Yeah, that’s a good one. Reminds me of that shifter from years ago…’

***

By the end of the day, half the candy was gone, but Dean felt about a hundred pounds lighter.  
Sometimes, it was good to take a break.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr:  
silver-latin-and-salt.tumblr.com


End file.
